UriahXTris
by LoveUriah2232
Summary: This is my story of if Uriah an dTris got together instead of her and Four. This is after initiation and they live together. I suck at summaries but please read this is my first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Hii This is my first fanfic so please don't hate. And please review so I know what you guys are thinking. I will try to update this story every week so always look.**

(This is after Tris and Uriah get into Dauntless)

**Uriah POV**

I wake up to Tris lying on my chest watching me intently. "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning handsome" She gets up off the bed and walks into the bathroom. I sit up and stretch when I hear the shower turn on. While Tris is in the shower I run into the kitchen and get a cup filled with ice cold water. I sneak into the bathroom thankfully Tris is still in the shower. As I pull back the shower curtain and throw the water on her and run out of the bathroom. "Uriah you are so dead" screams Tris as she runs out of the shower sopping wet looking for a towel.

"I'm so sorry Tris please forgive me." I say acting scared out of my mind. She comes out of the bathroom fully dressed with a smile on her face.

"Oh Uriah I can't stay mad at you." She comes to kiss me, but instead throws her drenched towel at me. She runs out of the room laughing. I run to catch up which didn't take much. In one swift motion I throw her over my shoulders and run into the cafeteria. When I run in the room every eye turns to stare at us. "Uriah let me down please." Tris begs so I let her down and bow toward her.

"Anything for the princess."Tris just punches my shoulder and grabs my hand as we walk to go get our food. We sit down with all our friends Tris and Christian to my right, Zeke and Shauna to my left, and Four Marlene and Lynn across. While I reach to grab the ketchup for my hash browns Tris takes a piece of bacon off my plate and eats it. "Tris stop eating my food: if you want some bacon get it from YOUR plate not mine."

"But Uri I don't want any more." Again as I turn around Christina and Tris both take eggs off my plate.

"You know what here take all of it I have to go to work ant way. Ready Four?" I say annoyed. I get up and kiss Tris on the cheek and say good bye as me and Four walk out of the cafeteria.

"Um Uriah actually I got us the day off I need your help. I want to ask Marlene to marry me and I need your help to pick out the ring." Says Four quietly.

"Sure buddy that's better than going to work anyways." We head to the ring store and start to look for the perfect ring. Four says Marlene will want something small but blingy. Finally after what seems hours of searching Four buys here a silver band with a big diamond in the center and two black stones on each side. "Four I have to get home or Tris will kill I'll catch you later."

"Okay Uriah see you later!" I finally get home to find Tris sitting on the couch throwing knives at a picture of Peter. "Hey babe." I whisper in her ear as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Where were Uri? I missed you so much." She turns around and kisses me on the cheek.

"Four needed my help with something, but nothing really important." I say as I pick her up and take her into the bed room and drop her on the bed. I grab some sweatpants and change into those. Then throw Tris one of my shirts to put on. I lay down on the bed and she rolls over so she is straddling me.

**Authors notes: Thank you for reading. Tell me if you want me to write in different peoples POVs other than Uriah's. I need 5 reviews to update!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Hi guys I'm back thank you for reading and please review!****Here is chapter 2****and it will be about how they met so enjoy and I will shut up now.**

**Uriah POV**

Today I wake up before Tris which is really weird. It doesn't matter though because today is our 1 year anniversary! I get up slowly trying to not wake her and make it to the bathroom. As I'm in the shower I think of when I asked her to go out with me…

(Flashback boys and girls!)

I see Tris walking through an empty hall way so I yell after her; we have been getting closer and closer and today I want to ask her out. I run after her and yell "Hey Tris wait up!"She spins around and smiles when she sees me.

"Hey Uri what's up" She says when I catch up I ask if she wants a piece of my cake I brought. She says sure and I bring out two forks. She bites into the cake and after she chews a while she pulls out a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Of course it says 'Tris will you go out with me Uri' I know because I put it in there.

"Yes Uriah I will go out with you!"She said yes OMG OMG yay this is awesome. I pick her up and twirl her around when I set her down I kiss her and she kisses right back. "Uri I have to go tell Christina ill she you at your apartment later okay?"

"Sure she you later Tris." I am the happiest man alive!

(End of flashback)

That was the best day of my life soon Tris moved in and we are super happy.

**Tris POV**

When Uri got in the shower I put on some clothed and hurried out of our apartment. I head of Christiana's because I need her help picking the best present for Uriah, but when I got there I remembered why not go to Zeke's for help. Duh he is a guy and Uri's brother sometimes I have the worst blonde moments. When I get to Zeke's I see him walking out his door so I totally like out right run and tackle him to the floor. "Ow Tris get off of me! If you wanted me all you had to do was ask." I punch him in the stomach and smile.

"Zeke if I wanted you then all I have to do is find my boyfriend the cuter version of you!" He put his hurt face on and starts to cry.

"Tris is being a bully!" I tell him I'm sorry and that I need to find the perfect anniversary. He takes me to the gun store and helps me pick out a new blue and silver paint ball gun with blue and silver paint balls. I wonder what Uri will get for me?

**Uriah POV**

When I get out of the shower I find Tris is already gone that means I can go find Christina so she can help me figure out what to get for her. When I get to her apartment I knock three times then two times. So she knows it's me. She comes out fully dressed and ready to go "So what do you want to get her Uri?"

"Well her pink paint ball gun broke so I wanted to get her a purple and silver one. What do you think?" she nods approvingly and drags me to the gun store. After we order the gun and pay for it I find purple and silver paint balls I buys those too. I walk out with Tris present feeling like I an awesome boyfriend.

**Authors Note: Ok guys there is how they met. Do you think they will like their presents well review and find out! Thank you again for reading and also PM me and R&R!**


End file.
